1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method and system for monitoring an output of fiber laser systems. More specifically, the disclosure provides a fiber extending along a protective component and coupling light therefrom to a distal sensor detecting the coupled return light to monitor a condition relative to an optimal profile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a laser-welding/laser cutting process is associated with the high power laser radiation and the formation of a melting bath on the surface of the workpiece to be laser-treated. As the surface melts, liquid metal drops or “splashes” tend to impinge upon downstream components of focusing optics configured to guide a laser beam along a light path towards the surface and cause damage. Particularly affected is a protective element or glass—the “last” optical element located along the downstream end of the light path (relative to the laser source).
Deformation of the protective glass detrimentally affects several factors of a laser system, including the effective light power of a laser beam incident upon the surface of the workpiece. One example is in U.S. Pat. No. 6,118,527 (Jurca), the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The '527 patent teaches a complex light-detecting system including an array of spaced LEDs, which are spaced from the circumference of a protective glass and pulse additional light through the protective glass to a corresponding array of sensors. Cracks and fractures of the protective glass are detected by the light emitted from the LEDs and received by the sensors which may have a short useful life. The deteriorated condition of the protective element may reduce the power of the laser output radiation and reduce the effectiveness of the process.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and system for monitoring the condition of an optical protective component in a fiber laser system.